It Was So Five Years Ago
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It's the five year reunion for the class of '98 and everyone is in attendance for a weekend of conversation, catching up and food. [Rated: MA. Chubby!Draco AU.]


**A/n** : This is a Chubby!Draco fic, so y'know if you don't like it please don't even bother reading it. I just want to say that ( _and usually I'm not rude or so harsh about that stuff_ ) I don't want to deal with any type of backlash over the type of fic it is.

 **Warnings** : Chubby!Draco. Hints at Feedism (very light), body appreciation story. Slight Ginny hate - very little.

A/U. DracoxHarrry. I don't own HP or the world. Quite obviously.

* * *

 **Harry's** **eyes** narrowed as he focused on the blonde across the hall. _Malfoy_. He thought with a grumble and leaned back against the stone, crossing his arms. _Of course he'd come back._

"Harry?" Ron called, waving excitedly as he and Hermione hurried up to him, "how ya been?"

"Good," Harry answered smiling widely at his friends, "this is all so surreal being back here again." He muttered quietly glancing around the beautifully decorated Great Hall, the children had just gone home and the five year reunion for the class of '98, which most graduated in '99 following the war, had just begun.

It was a weekend filled retreat with all the classmates invited, the Forbidden Forest open for tours, the grounds open for leisure and the Quidditch Pitch open for a friendly tournament. Only Professor McGonagall had stayed to host the young adults. They were old enough to not cause trouble, no need to have the other professors on staff for it.

Ron was pointing out people as he, Hermione and Harry made their way through the throng of 'em towards the buffet style food tables. To grab plates which was where Harry had seen Draco and saw him still, the man making himself a plate as Pansy Parkinson chatted with a drink in hand.

Harry stared at the man, something about him was different but he couldn't quite place it. His hair was longer, it fell down between his shoulders pulled back with a black ribbon that matched his black dress robes perfectly. Harry heard his name from Parkinson and watched Draco glance over. The two sharing a look, before the blonde turned to leave with Parkinson in tow. Something was different, but Harry couldn't place it, "excuse me," he muttered to Ron and Hermione and carried his empty plate with him towards Draco and Parkinson.

"Malfoy," he called coming up beside them, "surprised you came." He chose to say cutting the two off from walking away.

Draco eyed the man before him, and arched a brow, "miss this 5 year reunion for our glorious class? Hardly."

Harry was studying him closely, trying to find the something that was different. His eyes the same hard, gray eyes as they glared, his hair the same white-blonde color just a bit longer, his sneer the same with that hateful tone. _What is it?_ He dropped his eyes over to Parkinson and studied her as well. She didn't seem to have changed at all beside the glint of a ring of her left ring finger that caught his eyes, "congratulations in order?" Harry asked with a lifted brow and looked back at Draco.

"Freshly engaged," she gushed excited for the opportunity to talk about it, "Blaise asked just the other night, over dinner."

"Zabini?" Harry question, his eyes still scouring over Draco, "and you Malfoy?" He asked before she could answer, "engaged or married?"

Draco tilted his head, "no."

"Me either," Harry answered as if the other had asked. The two stared at each other a moment longer, then Harry held his plate up, "I should get myself a plate," he answered, "I'll catch you later, Malfoy?"

Parkinson and Draco shared a look after watching the other walk away.

* * *

 **The** **Golden** **Trio** were wrapped up in conversation as they stepped into the Forbidden Forest, "it's weird coming out, again," Harry said suddenly and looked around the trees as he stopped.

Hermione and Ron paused, quiet and waiting to see if he'd want to go back to the castle or continue in. Harry opted for the latter and stepped onward about to ask how their newlywed life was going when he saw Draco, Parkinson and Zabini up ahead.

"What's different about him?" Harry asked with a nod, "I can't put my finger on it."

"That's why you've been watching him..?" Hermione asked curiously, "I don't know," she added as she studied him, "I don't notice anything."

Ron scoffed, "don't notice anything? The man used to be a twig, he's chubby now." The ginger shook his head, "must be nice not having to worry about anything in the world, gain an appetite."

"Chubby?" Harry repeated the word coming to a stop and peering at the blonde, "he _does_ look fuller." Harry decided staring at the long, 6'3'' frame of the blonde.

"He had to be only 120 in school, right? Wasn't he starving himself or something," Ron was saying, "the blokes put on weight."

"It looks good on him," Harry answered, his eyes still on the blonde.

"Oh no," Hermione laughed, shaking her head, "don't tell us you're about to hit that up."

"I just might," Harry smirked, "I like a little danger."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I just don't get it."

"What?"

" _Him_. People talk about him all the time, at the joke shop I get to hear it nonstop... y'know he has his own apothecary shop there in the Alley so a lot of people go in - naturally. He's a Malfoy making potions. And Merlin, you'd think the man had given them all love potions."

Harry arched a brow, the three walking again, "people talk about him?"

"About how good he looks," Ron corrected, "all the time, it's annoying."

"He does look good," Harry scoffed, "he looked sickly in school, disgustingly so. But right now," the brunette didn't finish his sentence out loud though in his mind he said, _I just want to get him naked_.

Hermione shook her head, "he does carry it well," she agreed after a moment, "though I feel like we're appraising a piece of meat. We should stop."

"Alight, alright... Just how much do you think he's gained?"

"I don't know, probably a hundred or so?" Ron shrugged and looked down at his belly, "must be an after school thing," he commented with a frown, he himself had gained a few pounds as well.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you look good too, mate, what's it matter anyway?"

"Says the man who is cut out of bloody marble!"

Harry blinked slowly, a blush crept across his face, "oh, piss off!"

Hermione laughed quietly, and leaned forward kissing her husband on the cheek, "Ron you look amazing," she whispered softly making the ginger blush as well, "and who are we to judge how someone looks? Body type doesn't matter."

Harry shrugged, "I'm just making note - Draco Malfoy looks good."

* * *

 **Saying** **Harry** **was** drunk was a huge understatement the man was pissed and currently leaning against the wall of an abandoned hallway, having got turned around on his way back to the Great Hall when he had left to relieve his bladder. He figured someone would notice him gone.. but then again everyone else had been drinking as well.

He was standing half bent over with his butt pressed to the wall taking slow breaths trying to calm his stomach, he really shouldn't have drank so much and ate so little but in attempt to shut his mouth he stuck to the drinks. It hadn't been his smartest moment because he had embarrassed himself, or at least he would be embarrassed in the morning when he remembered what he had said to the blonde across the Hall on his way out.

" _Malfoy I've never seen someone look as good as you, baby._ "

Drunk Harry Potter was a confident prick with no filter, close to normal Harry beside the prick part. He didn't typically act like a jackass. But the look on Draco's face was worth it, or at least he told himself it was to keep the embarrassment down - tomorrow would probably be a different story.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and looked up to see Draco himself walking towards him, "Potter?"

"Heya!" Harry waved with his whole arm, "got turned around on my way back." He explained, yelling loudly as he talked hunched back over.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

"A bit drunk, actually." Harry answered, he had forgotten their previous interaction in his state and when he looked back up with his loopy lopsided smile he tilted his head to the side and grinned up at Draco before throwing a wink to the blonde. Who, if Harry wasn't mistaken, flushed pink before raising a brow and stepping around him. "Sobering up slightly I just threw up everywhere down the hall a bit. Might want to avoid that area."

"Charming. And, take a left at the hallway end," Draco glanced over shortly before continuing away. Harry heaved off the wall and followed, ignoring the direction. The blonde ignored him as well and stepped into the men's lavatory, Harry close behind.

"Having a good time?" Harry was practically screaming and Draco cringed from the voice looking at the urinals and then taking a side step and walking into the first stall, closing the door. He only had to pee but he wasn't too sure he wanted to do that in front of Harry Potter. He wasn't exactly comfortable with his new weight gain, if he was honest, and while he had shed a few (very few) pounds in preparation for this thing he still weighed too much - in his mind.

He couldn't remember how it happened, or why but it had. Stress from running the shop, stress from watching his friends get married, stress from his father getting sick and his mother growing distant, stress from coming out and his family practically shutting him out. Take your pick, the man was losing his grip on reality and food was safe. Food was comfortable. So he traveled and he ate and he didn't care what he put in his mouth until 6 months ago when he got the invite.

 ** _Hogwarts Class of '98's Five Year Reunion._**

The first one since Voldemort came back, but here he was. He thought he would be better prepared but he wasn't. He hadn't been.

"Sure," Draco finally answered the question, locking the door behind him. He hurried to adjust his robes and unzip his pants.

Harry was staring at himself in the mirror, watching his eyes focus or at least trying to. "Good," he called back his voice too loud and he looked over at the door when he heard it unlock, watching the man walk out.

Draco was a bit nervous if he was honest, and glanced away walking to the sink next to him, he took his time washing his hands and grabbed a towel to dry them, "going back in there?"

"I guess," Harry shrugged pushing back against the wall and walking along side the blonde, the man was quiet and Harry was itching for something, anything to say. "What uh... whatcha been up to?"

Draco sighed quietly, rolling his eyes and took the left turn. Harry following him closely. He didn't want to answer, he didn't have the desire to so he stayed quiet and took the next turn to lead them to the main hallway. They were close to the Great Hall just a few more seconds and he would be free from the annoying drunk Savior-of-the-World.

Harry was waiting for an answer and reached forward, before Draco could, to open the door letting the blonde enter first, "thanks," Draco gave a nod breaking to the right heading back towards Blaise and Pansy or at least where they had been sitting. He saw they were dancing to a slow song now, and Harry was still walking with him.

The Gryffindor stayed close and watched the other eye the dance floor, "did you want to dance?" Harry wasn't sure why he asked. He couldn't dance, he was absolute shit at it, at his wedding he had made a fool of himself but alas he asked anyway, and part of him wanted to.

Draco faulted in his step and glanced back at the other, "uh no?" It was the last dinner of the weekend, just one last night and breakfast with a easy game of Quidditch tomorrow afternoon and then everyone was off back to their normal lives. "No," he shook his head quickly stopping at the table he and his friends had been at, "I was just looking for Pansy and Blaise."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "probably best, I am terrible at dancing." He was laughing now as if he just realized that and when Draco sat down he did as well. "Looks like 'Mione finally got Ron out there."

"Mmm..." Draco crossed his legs under the table and laid his hands on top, playing with his thumbs while glancing around. He could do with more food right about now, he was a little hungry _and_ he was nervous. Those nerves didn't seem to be diminishing anytime soon, he looked up at the buffet table with quick eyes scanning the endless supply.

"Want more food?!" Harry's tone was light, a smile in place. He had been watching the blonde eat all weekend after the conversation in the Forest their first day with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the man when he ate. "I can get you a plate if you'd like?" He suggested already to his feet, "don't move a muscle!"

The Slytherin blinked in shock, _what the fuck?_ He watched Harry move across the hall and to the buffet. He was swaying a little and grabbed the plates for support before pushing a few off to the ground which was quickly picked up by another person. Someone Draco didn't know, he watched as the two fell into conversation.

A bit relieved because that meant there was a good chance Potter would forget about him and not come back, also a bit disappointed. He would have liked to have ate a bit more. He was nervous and feeling vulnerable now that Blaise and Pansy weren't there to protect him, food was his next soother.

"Oi! Malfoy," a voice he knew well, Neville, called and clapped him in the shoulder. The two had become close business partners and dare Draco say it friends over the past year. Many times Draco had found himself buying supplies and getting advice from the Herbalist.

"Wotcher Longbottom," Draco gave half a smile and a wave to the man who eased into the seat Harry had previously occupied, "whatcha say?"

"Oh, just enjoying a bit too much to drink," he chuckled and tilted his beer towards the other, "how are you?"

"We were right in assuming this place was a mess," Draco answered and rolled his shoulders, "oh well, we'll know for the ten year."

"Think they'll do another?"

"I hear it'll be a tradition, where's Hannah?"

"Oh around..." Neville shrugged and glanced over to the dance floor where his girlfriend was dancing with Hermione, "she was beyond excited to see a few people. Didja bring anyone?"

"Nah," the Slytherin shook his head and pushed his hands through his hair. "Should have, would have had someone to talk to while Blaise and Pansy were dancing."

Neville chuckled, "well you got me, I don't dance."

Draco smirked tilting his head back, "I'll take it, Longbottom."

"Guess the rumors are true," the Gryffindor started up with a nod, a nod that Draco followed and saw it was to Harry who was still talking rather animatedly about something.

"What rumors?"

"Ginny and him split, she's back on with Dean." Neville gave another nod across the hall and Draco followed to see Ginny and Dean sitting at a table close and smiling.

Draco tilted his head, "huh, I didn't realize that was a thing."

"Oh yeah, supposedly it was real ugly."

"What happened?" Draco didn't really care but it was gossip and something he didn't know.

Neville glanced around then lent forward, "well from what Ron's said, which was after a few too many beers at my place a few months back, was that Harry stopped making an effort and stopped coming home and things like that. I guess she got sick of it and Ron said she went to Dean."

"While they were still together?"

"Yeah," Neville shook his head with a frown, "I guess Harry's bisexual too.. or at least try-sexual if you know what I mean." The brunette laughed at his joke and gave Draco's shoulder a nudge.

Draco arched a brow, "I don't...?"

"Well Gin wanted to spice things up, so she asked for a Menage a Trois and Harry gave in. Tried to work it out and everything, clearly _didn't_ work though... As she left him," Neville frowned softly, "Ron was real beat up about it, from what I gather this is the first time they've seen each other since the split. I guess Harry kinda stepped away from the family, Ron said he didn't want to crowd them."

"Very Potter like," Malfoy smirked and then let out a quiet gasp. Ginny had stood up and when she did she was carting a large pregnant belly in front of her. "Oh Merlin, It's Potter's, right?"

"Yeah, supposedly they're having a little boy no word on who is taking full custody. Pretty sore topic."

"Naturally," Draco whispered, his eyes wide then he drug them to the buffet table. Harry was nodding and filling a plate and Draco was still hoping he had forgotten him. The Gryffindor to his right was drumming soundlessly against the table and Draco glanced over, "how long?"

"About six months, or so. They've been on the rocks the past year from what I hear."

"Terrible timing," the blonde whispered while he laid his arms against the table.

"Oh, I'd say..." Neville looked up, draining his beer, "I feel bad for him, if I'm honest." Draco tilted his head quietly, as if to say go on, "he bent over backwards for that girl, he did everything he could for her. I had never seen someone love someone the way Harry did, and I assume that is just part of who he is." Neville shook his head, staring down at his empty beer, "he had been working longer days, extra days because she wanted to move out of that place his godfather left him, y'know?"

"Oh?" Draco's mouth popped open and he looked over to Ginny with a small glare, he didn't even like Harry but how fucking dare she? "That's why he hadn't been home as much? Was she working?"

"She plays quidditch for the Harpies," the man to his right answered and then cleared his throat, "speak of the devil and he shall appear!" His voice was light, playful and Draco glanced over to see Harry within hearing distance carrying a plate of food that was filled with desert.

The Slytherin sat back in his chair and waved down a passing waiter, "we need a few beers," he started, "and I'll take a whisky."

Harry sat the plate down before leaning forward and taking Neville's hand and throwing his arms around him tightly, "whatcha know Nev?"

"Heya Harry!" Neville gushed, his face flushed and he held the man tightly. The Slytherin knew him well enough by now to know he wanted to say something by the look on his face and he also knew him well enough to know he was going to. "So sorry, Ron told me what happened."

The-Chosen-One was less than shocked about the topic, he had heard it all weekend. Hell all month, the past six months to be exact. If someone wasn't telling him how sorry they were about the break-up, or letting him know 'they had a room, if he needed one' or even a bed they'd be willing to share... Well, they weren't too far from bringing it up. He actually preferred to get it out of the way earlier in the conversation so they could move on.

"Nothing to apologize about," Harry started and took his seat, "I wasn't around much, I was turning into a bad husband and quickly. I'm glad she is happy, now, Dean is a great guy. He'll make her happier than I ever could."

Draco snorted, his eyes hard as he stared at the man across the table. He wasn't fooled - at all. He could tell from the way Potter's voice was tight, the way his eyes didn't hold that normal flare he didn't mean any of that. It was too easy to know when the man was lying, too easy. And maybe it was from years of watching him or maybe it was because the Slytherin was just an attentive guy in general, either way he knew he was lying.

"You know, I gotta ask," Neville moved on ignoring the blonde's chuckle, "who is raising the child?"

Draco glanced away, he wouldn't have brought that up _ever_. But that was just him, he was little more tactful than Neville but the man had alcohol flowing through his veins and as he picked up the refreshed beer and took a long slug it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Harry seemed unfazed, and smiled, "I'll have the child, most of the time. She tells me it's going to be a boy," his smile was light.

Draco felt awkward, he just wanted to leave or he wanted Pansy and Blaise to come over but that wasn't happening. Someone was approaching though, Hannah, and she was soon carting Neville off leaving Harry and Draco alone. The blonde was wishing that literally anyone else would show up.

Harry took a long drink, his face flushed, and he shifted in the chair, "so I wasn't sure what you'd want," he started, "I got dessert, I mean I know you already ate dinner."

"Oh," Draco arched a brow and his eyes flicked to the plate of food, "gonna have any?"

"Probably," Harry chuckled and picked up a cookie, taking a lazy bite as he leaned against the table. "Ron mentioned you had an apothecary shop near him in the Alley?"

"Yeah," he answered, keeping his hands pressed to his glass watching the cookie across the table disappear in Harry's mouth. Merlin was he hungry, but he was scared. "Opened it about a year ago now, I think. I did some traveling beforehand, in other countries and studied with a few Potion Master's here and there to learn things I didn't know," he went ahead and answered the next few questions he typically got to get them out of the way.

"What do you sell, I mean other than brewed medicines of course?"

Draco hadn't been asked that before and arched a brow, reaching out for the plate and grabbed up a pasty that was there. He sat it on a napkin in front of him and picked at a crumb placing it in his mouth, "we sell a few items, obviously medicine. I also offer a few select herbs and items that are typically used in medicine from other countries for the at-home-brewer." His long, slender pale fingers picked at the pasty putting another bite in his mouth, "I have a few odds-and-ends, my partner and I are working on a line of skin care supplies too."

"Partner?" Harry asked, his face red and his eyes wide, "I thought you weren't seeing anyone?"

"Business partner," Draco answered, shaking his head, "she's more like apprentice, honestly."

The Gryffindor relaxed into the fist he was leaning his cheek against. Smiling at the other man now, Harry was enjoying watching him eat far too much. The way he took his time, the way he pulled the pasty apart and took small bites and when it was finished the way he picked up a cookie from the plate, a companion to the one Harry had just ate. One that the man hadn't taken his eyes off, the same mundane process started again. Draco broke it in half then in half again taking a small bite, before another, and another.

Oh Merlin, nothing was as erotic as watching Draco Malfoy eat. His tongue flicked out against his lips, cleaning them of any crumbs and he wiped his hands on the napkin letting out a contented sigh that Harry wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been studying him like a textbook.

It wasn't the first time Harry had thought that in his life, he used to leave meals beyond turned on after eating with Ron. That was a man that could eat, and was always pleased during the breaks that he had free entertainment from his best mate - no matter how wrong he felt thinking that about his best friend. Ginny used to eat quite similarly but she never gained weight, and that was hard for Harry to cope with. Right after the war she had gained a few pounds but quickly lost them and changed her eating habits when she started playing for the Harpies.

And yes, it was still erotic for him to watch her eat. Period. But, it wasn't the same, she wasn't eating her fill, she wasn't eating until she was full and happy and Harry missed that. Her body changed from soft and plump to hard, toned and slender and it had been a tough blow for him. But that never changed how he felt about her, he loved her dearly so he pushed his kink away. It was just a kink, it didn't matter, but they never had better sex than they did the nights they had dinner with Ron and Hermione.

"Drakey!" Pansy's voice called as she went running to the table, her heels clacking loudly on the stone floor, "come dance with me?"

He glanced up when she tugged his arm, then over to Harry who let out a deep frown, "well..."

"Blaise went up to bed, he's taking the Quidditch game tomorrow way too serious," she whined and looked over to the other man at the table, Harry Potter. "Oh," she muttered, "didn't know I was interrupting a moment."

Draco flushed, shaking his head. Harry blinked looking between the two, "a moment?"

Draco shook his head again, "yeah, let's dance Pansy." He grabbed her wrist to pull her away but it was no use she was entranced by Harry Potter now, just like everyone else.

"Yeah, you two all eyes and smiles," she explained, "surprised he actually told you, didn't think he'd have the balls." She was she was saying and placed her hand against Draco, it fell on his plump stomach and he shifted nervously looking away from Harry. She rubbed his stomach softly, smiling fondly as she talked about her friend. Harry was jealous, he wanted to be the one that was touching that soft skin and the only one. "I mean we had all heard, about you liking men and women and y'know Draco is gay. About time really, glares and sneers was _sooooo_ five years ago."

Harry took in her words, dragging his eyes from Draco's stomach to his face then to hers. "Oh?" He thought it over, crossing his arms against his chest.

Pansy let out a heavy sigh, "I'll just go up to bed, night Drakey." She stepped away hurrying off and Draco rubbed the back of his neck avoiding Harry's face before leaving without a word.

Harry jumped up, "Oi! Malfoy!" He called jogging after the man, "hey, c'mon, don't be like that."

Draco shut his eyes, groaning quietly, "c'mon, please Potter, I'm tired."

"So am I," he said quickly, it didn't make any sense but at least he was talking, he grabbed for the blonde wrapping his hands around his wrist, "did she mean it?"

Draco swallowed roughly, looking away, "I just want to go to bed."

"I got a bed you can lay in," Harry offered bluntly, easing his fingers around his wrist and pulling him in so their bodies were touching. _Oh Merlin he's so soft,_ Harry groaned in his mind _and_ out loud making Draco flush. "If you want, of course?"

Draco shook his head, "Potter... I-."

"Just one night, if you hate me afterwards I'll never bother you again," he whispered leaning dangerously close to the blonde so his own flat stomach pressed up against the plumpness of Draco's. "Are you hungry?" He asked before he could stop himself, and gave Draco a serious look.

"Uh..?" Draco arched a brow and looked down, he wasn't hungry so much as he was in need something safe, something to keep him safe.

"Oh Merlin," Harry gushed, "you're so hot Draco Malfoy," he whispered without thinking and pressed his lips to the blonde's taking him in a kiss.

Draco was taken aback and jerked away giving Harry a shove, "piss off Potter!" He basically screamed and jerked his wrist away, "get the _fuck_ away from me!"

Harry stared in shock, the other man didn't make a move to leave and Harry just watched him before wiping his mouth, "I..." Harry took a step back, his face shading, and all of his confidence slid away, he either needed another drink or to run. He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have done that. He knew that but he hadn't been able to stop himself. The man's stomach had been pressed to him and he was so soft and comfortable and hungry and Harry just wanted to feed him, something. Anything. And rub his stomach and love him, every bloody inch of the blonde God that was standing before him. He let out a shaky breath, "sorry," he finally whispered.

Draco watched him closely, his eyes growing soft as he realized Harry wasn't being an asshole, the man was thoroughly turned on by the sight of Draco. More than that he couldn't tear his eyes from him, even now as Harry grew embarrassed and flushed his eyes stayed locked to Draco's body and continued to flick down to his stomach. A stomach that was a little bloated from the fact Draco had just ate another pastry and a cookie, along with the alcohol. He was bloated and chubby and Harry wanted him.

Draco wasn't sure he could eat anymore but the way Harry was staring made him want to, so he tilted his head, "I'd like a few more cookies."

Harry gasped, his whole body shuddered the moment the Slytherin said those six words and he nodded almost as if he was in a trance. "You got it," he answered and took a step back turning into the closed doors and jerking them open. He brushed by everyone, grabbed a handful of the cookies and wrapped them in a napkin before hurrying out of the doors.

He was scared Draco wasn't going to be standing on the other side, he was scared he was going to be gone or standing there laughing at him the moment he returned. But it was worth the risk, oh Merlin was it worth the risk. The Gryffindor threw the door open and Draco was still standing there, he was looking at a statue and when Harry's rushed breathing was next to him he glanced over, "your room?" Harry nodded deftly, he wasn't necessarily used to being so quiet and awestruck but it was all he could do right now. He led the way, glancing back every few feet to make sure the quiet blonde was still behind him. "I'm not running off, Potter, pay attention to where you're walking!" He snapped and stood a bit straighter as he followed.

Harry pushed the door to the room he was staying in open, and before Draco was a sole large bed, mich like his own room as he stepped into the well decorated room. Harry stood there quietly, holding the door open and then he shut and locked it behind him. Draco was taking his time, stepping out of his shoes before slipping his dress robes off.

He could hear Potter's breath hitch from behind him and looked over his shoulder at the other man, then at the bed. He took his time walking over to it, sitting on the edge, it was the only seat in the whole room after all. Draco didn't know much about this kink if he was honest but he had never felt more like a God in his life, ever. No one had ever looked at him the way Harry was right now.

His button up shirt was pressed to his stomach snugly, and he shifted so Harry could see.

Harry was standing at the door with a handful of cookies and a flushed face and a quite whimper escaping him lips.

"Join me?" Draco finally asked and Harry nodded lurching forward. He hurried across the room and dropped down to his knees before Draco, letting out a nervous breath before he opened the napkin for Draco to see the four cookies in his hand.

"I've never done this before," Draco said honestly, his shoulders tense and scooted back slightly so he was comfortable, "have you and Gi-?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I..." he didn't know what to say. How could he tell this man, Draco Malfoy, his school enemy, he got off on watching his best friend gorge himself years but had never been able to act on the impulse? Draco reached out and took a cookie off the stack, eyeing it then he brought it to his lips and took a bite.

Harry was silent, stoic, serious. His eyes followed every movement Draco made, from the way the blonde raised the cookie and chewed and swallowed to the way the man settled into the bed more comfortably. When the first cookie was gone Harry followed the swallow right down his body as if he could see it land in his stomach. He leaned forward slightly his breath coming out in hot burst. "C-can I uh..." Harry was flushed, nervous and looked up at Draco from his pose who was staring down at him curiously, "touch you?"

"Oh?" Draco seemed to think it over before nodding.

Harry held the cookies in his left hand, his right hand pressed to Draco's stomach he could feel his bloat and how hard his stomach was growing. He gave it a soft rub, and lifted his left hand as if offering another cookie that Draco picked up and took a bite from slowly, he finished the next two and gave a weary sigh at the sight of the last cookie.

His body was starting to protest, he knew his stomach was hard and his bloat was obvious. He stretched slightly, feeling the buttons of his shirt strain against his full stomach and Harry moaned as his hand grabbed the chubby, plump stomach. Harry laid the last cookie down on the bedside table and he pressed both hands to Draco's hard stomach, his fingers moved over the buttons and he took time to undo them.

He just wanted to see his stomach, more than anything. Harry unfastened the bottom three buttons, that was all he cared about - at least right now. Draco shifted slightly, the fullness of his stomach gave a small jiggle and Harry shuddered before letting out a loud groan, "your shirt," watching as the man's undershirt was resting a little above his hips showing the underside of his full belly. "Oh Merlin, Draco," he breathed out and gave the man's stomach another rub.

Draco rested back on his hands so his chubby, bloated stomach was pushed in front of Harry for all of him to be shown, "how do you feel Potter?"

Harry whimpered at the sight, "you're stunning, baby," he whispered quietly, not really answering his question, and looked up at Draco as he said it. The man before him ran his foot up the inside of Harry's thigh and then then his toe brushed against Harry's crotch making the man shut his eyes. He was a bit shocked to feel how hard Harry was just at the sight of him eating.

"Well, going to undress me?" Draco asked, his voice a little shy as he said that, "I think I'm too full to move."

"Merlin," Harry moaned for the upteenth time in the past hour and pushed up to his feet, he straddled the blonde's lap and pressed his hips against the bloated, full, plump stomach. Taking his time to undo the rest of the buttons he found that Draco's upper body was just filled out and not excessive like his stomach, which was hot in itself. He pushed the shirt off the man then stood, leaving his undershirt on, he took both of his hands and helped him stand. Once he had his balance he bent back down and unfastened his slacks pulling them down slowly.

Draco felt himself growing hard at the way it felt being pampered by Harry Potter, he wouldn't have thought for one second this would be where his life took him but here he was bloated, full, and getting undressed by _and_ for Harry Potter who was leaving hot kisses across his stomach. He stripped the man of his slacks and saw almost like his arms and chest, his legs were similar. They were just more full, his thighs a bit more and when Harry leaned around to assess his hips and arse he almost came.

Draco had a full arse that had been hidden in his slacks and Harry was not expecting that in the slightest, "Oh Merlin," he moaned again and laid his cheek against his lower hip before giving his left arse cheek a small bite.

"Potter," Draco gathered his attention, he looked up at the Slytherin in question. Draco took his chances rubbing his stomach for show then teetered on the spot and heaved back to the bed, "kiss me."

Harry had plans to do just that, everywhere. He kissed every ounce, every place Draco had to offer and the whole time he rubbed his full stomach wanting to feel the moment it started to digest, Draco laid back with a contented sigh at the first sign of relief and a small hiccup escaped which caused him to cover his lips.

Harry looked up in shock at the sound then he smiled widely, "that was adorable," he whispered his lips moving across the blonde's full stomach, his lips kissing every inch of his plump, soft belly, "you're so fucking adorable Draco Malfoy."

Draco's alabaster skin flushed pink another hiccup escaping which was greeted by a moan from Harry, who crawled up on the bed laying next to Draco and holding him as his hands rubbed over his tummy, he could feel it softening and wasn't sure what was more erotic now. Watching Draco eat, feeling Draco eat, hearing the man enjoy his food and Harry's appreciation or feeling his stomach grow soft again.

"You seem like a pro," Harry whispered after a second, his lips to Draco's shoulder.

"I'm not daft," Draco chuckled, glancing over to Harry who was grinning, "it's different," he finally spoke up, "how'd you find out this was a kink...?"

Harry shifted and laid his cheek to Draco's stomach, so he didn't have to look at the man, "Ron gorges himself when he eats, he'll eat until he can't handle it and I don't know at some point I realized I was turned on by it. Merlin, was I turned on, I was 13 and wanking to the thought of Ron gorged from eating dinner."

"Hmm?" Draco arched a brow, "so is it just people who eat or...?"

"No, not anymore. I've refined it," Harry chuckled and glanced up with flushed cheeks, "I've talked to some people, like me, I've realized we're all different.. I mean you look so good, Draco, so full and filled out." As he said that he ran his hands over the blonde's thigh, "that's more than enough, I haven't ever been attracted to someone super skinny." He shrugged and looked up, "but neither too big, or I should say so big they look uncomfortable." Harry closed his eyes hearing Draco's stomach gurgle followed by a quiet burp from the blonde who did his best to cover his mouth. When the Gryffindor opened his eyes he was grinning, "that is so cute."

"Aim to please, Potter." Draco smirked, "tell me more?"

"About... my interest or you? Because I got loads to say about that."

Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes, "your interest, I want to understand it better."

"Mm, my Uncle was huge growing up and he was uncomfortable with it. He didn't like his body and was disgusted with himself, I don't think I could deal with making someone feel that way." Harry tilted his head, "I want them to be just as comfortable and confident as I am to have them look that way." The Slytherin nodded a few times while he relaxed, his stomach wasn't as full now and was starting to relax so he was getting more comfortable, "I wouldn't ever want them to eat something they hate or don't want, even if they wanted to eat their fill of salad and fruits, I wouldn't care." He shrugged, "cookies though..." he winked up at the blonde, "I clearly have an affinity for that one now, thanks to you. But it's not really about eating either, it's mostly about this part. Feeling you. Right now, I want to ravage you."

"Now about... _me_."

Harry understand that tone and shifted so he was straddling the man below him, his thighs spread over Draco's hips so his hard, restrained cock was shoved against the plump belly before him, "you're so damn soft, Draco," he whispered and gripped his soft stomach in his hands, the blonde closed his eyes tilting his head back and straining so his stomach pressed up against Harry's hips, "I want to bury myself inside your fat ass," he whispered, "you look so perfect all stretched and full for me Draco, oh Merlin do you look perfect."

Draco hadn't ever heard anything like that before, and the man hadn't slept with anyone in a very long time. Since the year after school. He couldn't remember what it felt like to have someone's hands on him but how he could ever forget _this_ feeling he wasn't sure. Harry was grabbing him everywhere and his touch was hot and urgent. He gripped at the plumpness of his stomach and moaned quietly when the plump skin bounced back against his own fit stomach.

Draco reached down and grabbed at Harry, running his fingers over the man's shoulders and then through his hair, "wanna hear what I think about you?" He asked while kissing the Gryffindor's forehead.

"Mm?" Harry was reaching beneath the two for his wand, then he sat back on Draco's lap and took his time to pull his sweater over his head.

"You look so perfect," Draco answered, he couldn't help but feel the fear creep into his mind. _How can I compete?_ And as he thought that Harry slid a hand over his chest and down his sculpted muscles, "I mean honestly, Potter, you're so fit. People strive to look like you on the daily and here it is hovering over me." The brunette blushed a dark red, the flush of his face radiating down and warming the small distance between the two, "does that embarrass you?"

"I'm not like you," Harry muttered rubbing his hand over his abs and letting his shirt fall over his front blocking the view.

"What? Uh.. what was it you called me? Soft, full, fat ass?" He chuckled as he repeated the words and watched Harry bite his lip, "you sure are shy for a top."

"You think I'm a top?"

"Well...?" Draco arched a brow and reached out taking the shirt from Harry with a yank before laying it on the bed beside them, "I'm not going to fuck you, Potter, am I?"

"You're awful bossy for someone that wants me to fuck him, baby."

Draco winked, smiling a smile that seemed rather odd on his bright face, "gonna do that, Potter?"

Harry let out a soft growl, snapping his teeth at the man before standing up off the bed and unfastening his jeans to let them fall to the ground, "turn over, Draco."

The blonde, having digested his food more now wasn't so weighed down and was able to turn over before climbing up to his knees. Harry groaned at the sight before him. Draco's big, pale ass was there bent over in front of Harry and the man just wanted to touch it. So he did, he reached out running his hand across both cheeks and gave it a hard smack to watch his ass bounce back red followed by Draco's moan. Harry didn't need much to get ready he had been ready for some time.

And with the flick of his wand lube was on his hand and he pressed his finger to Draco's ass, giving it a small probe. The blonde leaned forward as he felt the probe and his legs slide open another loud moan following his new exposed position.

The Gryffindor didn't want to wait, and Draco could feel his restraint, "I know a spell," he whispered feeling the bed for the wand Harry had laid down, "to stretch, clean and lube myself for you."

"Oh?" Harry's left hand was sliding around Draco's hips to grab his soft tummy maybe a little roughly, "do it." Draco grabbed the wand and did, jumping at the feeling the coursed through his ass, "you ready for this?"

The blonde laughed softly and gave his ass a jiggle, hearing Harry mutter a quiet _Merlin_ , before he pressed his dick to his entrance and he wrapped both hands around the blonde's soft tummy then with a thrust he pushed right in taking him.

He filled the other swiftly and quickly, the blonde gasped out and pushed back on his haunches gripping the bed, "fuck," Harry growled, "feel how soft you are!" He muttered and his fingers gripped the plumpness of his body pulling him back against him, he thrust his hips up into Draco's ass letting the softness engulf him.

Draco was wrapping his hand around his own cock, moaning with each thrust. Each thrust that made his stomach jiggle and his hips sway, each thrust that let him feel Harry's fingers grip against his body and pull him tight.

Each time Harry slammed into him he groaned, moving faster and faster each time. He was losing himself but he had never felt anything like this before. Like Draco Malfoy before.

And in record time he was cumming, his orgasm rocked through his body and he fell forward against the man's back. His back wasn't as soft as his front, it was like his upper chest. Somehow the Malfoy heir had gained all his weight in just three sections. His waist, hips and ass and Harry wanted to worship every section of him.

"Sorry," he whispered, embarrassed as he pulled out, "I... Merlin, Draco you feel so damn good! I'm so sorry."

The blonde laid forward quietly before letting out a quiet yelp when he felt Harry kiss the back of his thigh and then in a quick motion the brunette was under him lifting his hips. Draco knew how much he weighed and was thoroughly shocked (and turned on) that Harry lifted up his hips and laid on the bed. His ass wasn't in the air long before Harry's mouth wrapped around his cock with a suck.

He gasped at the feeling, his eyes closing and he arched his back filling Harry's mouth as the man sucked him. Harry was doing something with his tongue Draco hadn't ever felt before and it was driving him crazy, the brunette grabbed his hips tightly and with a surge of energy he rolled the two over so he was back on top and buried his face against the man's hips, his forehead pressing into his plump stomach.

"Gonna cum," Draco breathed out trying to push Harry away but the Gryffindor gripped his ass tightly keeping the blonde in his mouth and Draco couldn't hold back anymore. His orgasm shook through his body as he grabbed Harry's hair trying to hold on to something before he went flying off the bed and it wasn't until Harry had swallowed all of his cum that the man pulled Draco from his mouth and eased his hair out of his grasp.

Harry nuzzled his chest and then his shoulder laying over the man, and pressing his lips to his cheek, "sorry for being so quick."

"I think you made up for that," Draco smiled, running his fingers through Harry's hair, his eyes drooping shut. Harry laid on his back, and reached for the blonde pulling him over top his chest. "Uh, Potter?"

"Oh..." Harry started, "I haven't cuddled in a long time," he whispered and dropped his arm, "sorry."

Draco arched a brow glancing up at the man, "I was mostly wondering if it was comfortable to you...I mean I know I'm a little heavy." He flushed as he said that, glancing away.

Harry rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous, Draco, you're not heavy." He held him against his chest, and jerked the blanket up around them.

"Must be those fit arms you are sporting," the blonde rubbed the arm to his right, softly feeling the muscles.

Harry blushed again at the mention from Draco about his body, "shh."

"I can't appreciate your body..but you can shower me in appreciation?"

The Gryffindor shrugged and hugged Draco tight, using his left arm. Harry hummed softly, "you can do whatever you want, baby."

Draco chuckled and shut his eyes, maybe sorta liking the way Harry called him baby, "night Potter."

"You gonna be here when I wake up? Or do you hate me?"

"I mean, I can't hate you after _that_ Potter... But, waking up together?"

"Do I need to tie you down?"

Draco laughed quietly and looked up at the other, "I will be here in the morning Potter, no need for chains... Yet." Harry kicked a leg out of the blanket and kissed Draco's temple.


End file.
